


Strain

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta* written for Kinktober 2019, day 03 - bondage





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> :> won't participate every day but this is a good start i think :D

**Strain**

“Are you comfortable, my dear?”

The shibari ropes that tie him down on the bed do not give when he tugs on them, and he feels a jolt of arousal at the thought.

He has his arms tied to his sides, barely able to move them a few inches as he strains his arms, and his hands clench into fists, feeling the way the ropes tighten around his muscles; his legs are spread open, exposing him, thighs locked together with his calves, and he feels cool air on his cock and balls.

He knows Zenyatta is watching him, observing him and what he’s offering, and feels another jolt, anticipation making him burn, so much that he clenches down on the vibrator inside him. It is secured so it won’t slip out, and the vibration set so low he can barely feel it, and yet…

And yet, Zenyatta is looking at him, and he’s spread out for him to see, already filled up, blindfolded and his to take, and he can’t help but get hard just for that, the idea that Zenyatta could do anything to him making him almost whine.

They have barely started, and he’s already so far gone.

“Genji? You should answer me when I ask.”

A metallic hand caresses his jaw, then lower to his neck, and applies just enough pressure that Genji’s attention snaps to his words right away, even with the fog of arousal making it hard to think.

“Yes,” he says, and even if his voice is soft, he knows Zenyatta heard him.

“How does it feel?”

Genji swallows and licks his dry lips. “I feel hot,” he admits, easily, because it is the truth. “I know you are looking at me, and that… makes me feel hot, too.”

“That you are,” Zenyatta agrees, his praise delivered so gently it sounds even more precious. “Your cock is so hard already and we’ve barely started… you really like this, do you?”

“Anything I do with you, for you, is something I like.” And that, again, is the truth.

He can’t see Zenyatta move, but he misses the hand on his throat when it moves away from him. Zenyatta hums, and then both of his hands press on Genji’s knees, gently but firmly pushing his thighs further apart.

There is little give, and Genji’s muscles strain as Zenyatta forces his legs open, but he angles his back and offers himself to him, and feels his cock harden even more as the vibrator inside him shifts just a little, presses further into his prostate and he starts to feel the pleasure, even if it’s just barely there for now.

“Yes,” and Zenyatta sounds affected now, Genji’s candid honesty doing something for him just like this is doing things for Genji. “I could look at you until you come for me, untouched, just knowing I’m looking, and that would be enough for me.”

“But I want you to touch me, Zenyatta,” Genji is almost breathless as he admits this, the idea of Zenyatta being an active part of his pleasure visible as his cock grows even harder, and he shivers. “I want your hands on me, in me, I want your body against mine, so I can feel the way you take your pleasure from me, and I want to feel your climax on me, and–”

“We are getting off track, aren’t we?” Zenyatta’s synth cracks, and Genji knows that his words have captured his attention even more. If he’d known they would take so much out of simply tying one of them up, he would have done this earlier.

Well, it’s better now than never, and Genji hums and tightens around his vibrator, moaning a little when it continues to buzz, delicate against his prostate, teasing it just enough to keep him interested.

“Are we?” he asks, and for a moment their roles reverse, and he has all the control, feels Zenyatta’s hands on his knees tighten their hold, his servos jolting. “Was that not the point, Zenyatta? For us both to find our pleasure together?”

“… that it was,” Zenyatta agrees, and his hands slide down to the inside of Genji’s thighs, caressing his skin and his metallic joints both, where delicate flesh turns into cybernetic augmentations. Genji hums and leans into the touch as much as he can. “But you look so beautiful, spread for me, I do wish to prolong this as much as I can.”

Warmth floods Genji, for he knows what Zenyatta means, and the softness does not help his edge. “We will do this again, Zenyatta,” he promises, “and if you wish to feel the way I do now, I will tie you up and use my mouth on you until you scream, then.”

Zenyatta jolts again, and his synth makes a soft, needy sound. “You do not need to tie me,” he murmurs, but the thick lust he can feel in his voice tells Genji a different story.

“But you have me now,” Genji tells him, and wriggles his hips a little, his hard cock wobbling a little, wanting attention. “Do you want to continue, or should I really wait to come on my own?”

Zenyatta’s laughter does things to Genji that make sure he’s a little bit closer to coming than he was before, and the hands on his thighs move to his crotch, feather-like as they cup his cock and stroke it, gently, so gently, and Genji hisses and bucks into the touch.

The vibrator inside him jolts, refuses to come out, and the vibration inches higher, just enough that now he can truly feel it right on his prostate, massaging it in rhythm with Zenyatta’s hands.

“Fuck–”

“Did you not want me to do something, Genji?” Zenyatta is teasing him now, hands massaging the area around his cock, so sensitive with all the nerves and connections, and Genji whines into the touch when he feels Zenyatta’s deft fingers play around the base of his cock.

He has come prepared, Genji can feel it. His hands are slick with lubrication, just enough that his touch feels good, and it makes it harder for him to deny the pleasure mounting inside.

“Zenyatta… I want you…”

“And you have me, my dear,” he murmurs back. “But I would regret it if I did not admire the view you offer me.” Zenyatta shudders against him, and Genji moans when his hands return to his cock, massaging and stroking it from base to head, rubbing the tip of his sensitive cock over and over.

He’s close –too close, taken there to the edge by anticipation and arousal and Zenyatta’s soft laugh, and the vibrator against his prostate doesn’t help, coaxing him to give in.

“Zenyatta… please,” he begs, and feels the pleasure spread through him like a gentle fire, warm but not burning. “I want–”

He arches against his bindings, mouth open in a moan, when one of Zenyatta’s hands moves lower, pushing against the base of the vibrator, moving it inside him. The pleasure tightens inside him like a knot, and Genji curses again, muscles tensing as he tries to prevent himself from coming already, breath coming out in harsh pants.

“Zenyatta… Zenyatta, please–”

The hand on his cock move slower now, tantalizing, up and down, precum leaking from its tip making Zenyatta’s movements smoother, and Genji bucks up again into the touches, trying to fuck himself into that hand that gives him too little to be satisfied.

“Do you want to come, Genji?”

The vibrator is pushed into him again, the angle perfect, and Genji whines. “Y-yes!”

“Do you want to come so badly, Genji?”

“_Please_–”

The hands move away, and for a moment Genji despairs, caught so close he’s almost hurting, pleasure turned from a kindle to a flame, and then–

Zenyatta climbs on top of him, and Genji feels his cock brush against his stomach before he feels the warm, inviting clutch of Zenyatta’s valve press against his cock.

“Yes, yes, yes–” he arches up, and Zenyatta slides down on him, taking him as deep as he can go.

The slide is quick, and easy, and smooth, Zenyatta so wet he takes him without a problem, bottoming out on top of him and then moving his hips, fucking himself onto Genji as the vibrator inside him speeds up a little more, the vibration noise loud enough they both can hear it, but Genji is gone already, blood rushing to his ears as he feels Zenyatta ride his cock, tight and hot above him, and–

“Genji, will you come for me?”

And he does, right then, shuddering and crying out as he climaxes inside Zenyatta, bucking into him and feeling the pleasure tide and crest inside him, making him jolt and whine, the vibrator milking his prostate as he continues to come, panting and cursing, until there is nothing else he can give.

And even then, Zenyatta moves, almost desperate now, above him, taking all he has to give and more, and the vibrator continues its buzzing, right on Genji’s oversensitive prostate.

“Genji…” above him, Zenyatta shudders and makes a needy sound, and Genji strains against his bindings, wanting to hold him still and wanting to fuck into him until he comes as well, wants to feel Zenyatta’s climax on him, but he can’t, tied as he is.

He can only take what Zenyatta is giving him, his rocking motions, the vibrator asking for Genji to give even more, and with a soft, wordless plea Genji comes once again, and feels Zenyatta slump on top of him, faceplate pressed against the crook of his neck.

“Z-Zen–”

Zenyatta rubs himself down on him, and Genji’s cock slides out of him, making a mess of both of them, but Zenyatta is still moving, his nub catching right on the side of Genji’s cock, and then Zenyatta continues to move, wordlessly, little chirps coming out of his synth as he takes his own pleasure on top of Genji, even as the vibrator inside him hums and stops just before it could turn too much, allowing Genji to breathe.

One of Zenyatta’s hands shake as they grab Genji’s spent cock, and Genji curses when he feels Zenyatta take him back into his valve, urgent now as he fucks himself down, and if not for how high he feels, coming down from his second orgasm, Genji would be ready to go again.

With sharp thrusts, Zenyatta fucks himself on him again, rubbing his own prosthetic cock against Genji’s belly, and he feels so close Genji can almost taste it, even if he cannot move…

“Zenyatta,” he murmurs, and he sounds just as wrecked as he feels. “I love you…”

It’s enough. Zenyatta stiffens on top of him, and his synth makes a strangled noise, and then he’s coming, a gush of lubrication on top of the mess they’ve already done, and Genji closes his eyes behind his blindfold and rides the last of his pleasure as Zenyatta, boneless, slumps on top of him.

He wants to do this again.


End file.
